Vampire Diaries: Alexis' Story
by vampirediaryaddict89
Summary: Alexis is new to Mystic Falls but as shes helps the others with Silas will she find true love in the meantime?


Chapter 1 : Alexis

Rebecca's Point of View

It's been so long since I've been here in Rome, Italy but its my last hope. I just hope she still remains here or we may all be screwed. Silas is more of a problem then we all thought and no one can seem stop him. He's so close to getting what he wants and its not nothing to take litely to have all the dead alive again who knows what creatures will roam the earth again. As I pull to the house of the last known address for my friend Alexis I see her familiar face staring at me.

"Hello old friend. Been too long Alexis,"

"Nice to see you old friend. What brings you to Italy?" says Alexis hugging Rebecca.

I stand in shock because the girl I once knew looks so different taken its been centuries since we seen each other. She still has her black hair but its a much shorter punkish style. Even her clothing choices are different more modern I suppose; skinny jeans and baggy shirts with vests.

"I need you to come back to Mystic Falls with me. I'm sure you heard of Silas well we did a stupid thing we woke him trying to get the cure. I wanted a chance to be human again and well I didn't know we would have to go through this. If we don't stop him we are going to have to deal with bigger problems then you can imagine. So what do you say old friend?"

"I can't believe you guys did that what the heck where you thinking? Seriously Rebecca I thought you would have known better. Humanity was not worth this if we can't stop this do you know what kind of war we will have on our hands," says Alexis

"I know but that's why I need your help now. I know you can help you and the Bennette witch can kill Silas together. My mother made you special like Klaus for your mother since they were best friends."

"Are you seriously trying to guilt trip me? Rebecca I don't see you for centuries and now your asking me for a favour."

"I know I'm sorry I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate, but in my defense my brother did have me staked for centuries. I would have been here sooner to see you but a lots happened. I can fill you in on the ride to Mystic Falls."

"Fine I will help you! What time do we leave?" says Alexis

"First thing in the morning."

End of Rebecca's Point of View

During the plane ride Rebecca fills Alexis on whats happening in Mystic Falls. She isn't thrilled with having to come face to face with Silas again but she knows they need her help after all she knew what he was like and what surprises he was capable of.

Damon's Point of View

"Stefan I'm running out of ideas to help Elena get her humanity back. We have tried everything even the tricks Lexi did with you. I should have never told her to turn off her humanity."

"You're an idiot for that, but we can't give up surely there is something we haven't thought of yet. Damon we might have trouble I think we have some vistors."

Rebecca walks in with a short dark haired woman.

"So Rebecca whose the girl?

"I can speak for myself thank you. My name is Alexis and I think I can help you with your problem. If I heard you correctly you have a vampire who won't turn their humanity switch on."

"Good luck darling but I hate to tell you she's diffcult we have tried everything."

"Let's just say I have a gift that can get her back. Let me explain a little about myself. I grew up with the originals their mother was my my mother's best friend. My mother wanted me to be like her children. So before Klaus killed their mother she did a spell where it allowed me to stay part telepath and part vampire. A telepath can control objects with their mind and also have the gift of showing images to others like memories. I can cause a mental pain like no other sort of like the witches but more intense. Basically I can manipulate your mind."

" You can give it a try but I doubt it will work on her."

End of Damon's point of view.

Elena's Point of View

So she thinks she can turn my humanity on like that yeah right. Who does this chick think she is?

"Hello Elena," says Damon

"Hello I see we have a guest and couldn't help but overhear but if you think your gonna turn on my humanity you got another thing coming. Look this is the new me they can't get over the fact I like this version of me."

"I refuse to believe you like this version of yourself, if you let your emotions come back slowly you would realize how much you miss being human. Plus your not the only reason I'm here I just overheard them talking bout you. Why don't you let me show you something I can do it's a gift I have."

"Why should I let you? You don't even know me."

"I may not know you but even I know this isn't the best version of yourself and you don't even realize the pain your causing your loved ones. Damon and Stefan grab my hands in order for this to work I have to touch you guys it helps me to see Elena's life through your eyes. Elena I'm gonna touch your head now."

At first it felt like nothing then next thing I knew this intense feeling came through my head I started seeing images of the 'old' me. It was hard seeing my loved ones die again but the worst was seeing this person I have become. I did horrible things to my loved ones. For once I wanted to turn my humanity back on if this is the person I have become then I don't want to live anymore unless I can change. It wasn't easy turning my humanity back on it was overwhelming; I would cry, laugh, and then the sadness came. No one knew what to do for me but eventually Damon wrapped his arms around me and I felt whole again I forgot how much I loved him. How could I do that to him? Would he ever forgive me?

"Well guys looks like shes back. It's a long process but you have to remember to be patient because shes not over the things that hurt her before this."

"I think I'm gonna lay upstairs a while Damon you coming? I apologize for leaving but right now I just need to think. Alexis thank you I can't tell you how much I appreciate you helping me find myself again."

"Anytime Elena I didn't help you find yourself you did. All you had to do was realize you didn't want to be this person anymore."

"Thanks again though. Come on Damon we have a lot to talk about."

End of Elena's Point of View

End of Chapter.


End file.
